Eduardo: The after-storys
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Its been 5 years since Johnny's been orn but know what does life hold for Bella and her lover?
1. Chapter 1

"Morning my little virgin," Eduardo whispered in ear. I jut outed and turned around to face him. He chuckled at my gesture and kissed my neck.

"Eduardo no, everybody's awake" I said to him.

"As long were quiet," He whispered back slowly placing hickeys down my neck. I pouted even more and gave into him. We kissed deep as I soon felt him slide his hands slip under the covers and down to I between my legs. Before soon he was on top of me with his manhood prodding at my entrance before slowly sliding into me.

"Oh..ah mm Eduardo!" I whispered in his ear as he began to thrust causing me to moan loud.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard at the door. Oh Sh...

"Quick! You know what do" I whispered as he pulled and cuddled my back into his chest as he moved off me.

"Y..yes son?" I heard Eduardo yell huskily as his manhood pressed against my back. I saw as Johnny slowly walked in holding his teddy bear.

"I..I..I had a nightmare again," He said crying slightly.

"Aw Johnny come here," I said and getting up out of bed and picking him up and cuddling him close to me. It was hard to do that though considering I was pregnant yet again. Its all his fault all he has to do is look at me the he way he does and seem to be with child.

"Mommy when are you going to have the baby?" He asked as he put his hands ony my bump.

"A good couple of months son," Eduardo answered staying on his side in order not so show his erection. I carried Johnny back to his room on the ship. With mine and Eduardo's money we asked the crew to turn some of the unwanted space into a nursery for Johnny luckily they all said yes. The best part was though out room was right next to the stairs to the lower abs higher deck which meant Johnny had to walk up some stairs if he needed us. So he wasn't to far away. I tooled him and kissed his head.

"Goodnight my amazing little boy," I whispered and held his hand tight. I won't deny it's not easy taking care of a 5 year old on a pirate ship but the crew love him so it's easy enough. He just stays with me when ships attack and when we land in port. Last time the men took him drinking luckily he was good and refused.

"Goodnight mommy, He whispered back half asleep and I returned to my room.

"What took you so long?" Eduardo asked pulling me onto his lap. He was still solid and I straddled him.

"Hey well I had to make sure he was asleep before I came back up," I replied and soon his hard member pressing at me again. With his hands on my waist helping to me move up and down him we both reached our climax at the same time. I collapsed on to his chest and fell asleep cuddled into him. Before soon it was morning and we had a long day ahead preparing for a long journey.

"You coming with us Johnny?" Russell asked Johnny whilst cleaning his sword.

"Not today I'm staying with mommy," He said whilst tugging my hand.

"I promised I'd sort his room as half of its gunna be the baby's," I said picking up Johnny and cuddling us tight. Eduardo soon stood behind us and cuddled me into his chest. I kissed his cheek quickly causing to blush.

"Have fun you know where we'll be," I said to him. He justed nodded and went with the crew.

"Be good your mom," He yelled. Johnny giggled and I headed down to his room.

"So what toys do you want to keep on the selves and put in the toy box?" I asked. It took a couple of hours but we soon has finished.

"Right come here momma favourite boy," I said.

"Oh mommy, now that's kinky," I heard someone say from the entrance of the room. It was Alan. My instinct told me to pick up and hold Johnny tight which I did.

"G..go away!" I yelled at him as he pressed us into a courner.

"Aw it's been a while my pearl and...his child," He said giving evils to Johnny. Oh I anted to slap him.

"Don't you talk about Eduardo or Johnny like that!" I yelled at him. He just scoffed and forcefully took Johnny off me.

"My baby," I cried as he tied his hands together causing him to cry.

"Mommy!" He yelled constantly crying. I tried to reach for him but Alan stopped me. He placed Johnny down on a chair so he couldnt move as his hands were tied then looked at me.

"Now my pearl," He said and forcefully bound my hands and legs together but I tried to resist so much. He also covered my mouth so I could talk then lifted me over his shoulder and held Johnny in his other arm. He took us to the dock of the ship where the Rika crew was waiting for us. Fuzzy took Johnny from Alan.

"Mommy! Mommy," He yelled crying and looking at me. I cried too looking at someone taking my baby.

"Take him to the bar when their crew is and make sure you tell them Bella collapsed and I found the baby on the deck crying," Alan said and walked off holding me over his shoulder. I tried to scream but the rope around my mouth was bound to tight. I soon found my self being chucked on Alan's bed. Slowly he removed the ropes and pressed my arms above my head.

"Get off ! You'll hurt my baby! " I screamed and cried so much it was unbeliable.

"Holy f... Bella!" Eduardo yelled whilst blasting gun shots into Alan's room. Luckily no-one was hurt but the ship needed repair. Alan was shoved up against the wall with a gun to his throat.

"I swear I'd kill you if Bella want here," He muttered though gritted teeth and pulled me off the bed and carried me bridal style back to our ship. No-one spoke he just held me tight as I was shaking and crying.

"Johnny!" I yelled as saw him on the deck with the crew crying and shaking to.

"Mommy!" He yelled back and ran over to me and Eduardo. I got down and held him tight kissing his head over and over agin.

"Thank god your alright," I whispered and cried more. From then everyone decided me and Johnny was never allowed to be left alone during port in case anything happened. That night all three of us shared one bed holding each other tight trying to forget what happened.


	2. A little noisey

"Hehe Eduardo where are we going?" I asked as Eduardo led me up to the helm. He never said a word the whole way then looked at me.

"Bella, I need to ask something," He asked as he held my hands.

"A..ask away," I said. Slowly he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket (The one I hid the pregnancy test in haha).

"Bella, I know its sorta late to ask this but w..will you marry me and be my wife?" He asked opening the ring which was sapphire blue and in the shape of a heart. I nearly chocked and felt my eyes tear up.

"Oh Eduardo yes!" I cried as he put the ring on me and stood up then kissed me deep. We stood on the deck in the middle of the night with the moonlight shining down on us. We spent the whole night making love not caring about who heard us. It was quite embarrassing though the next morning.

"Daddy what was you doing to hurt mommy so much last night? I could hear her yelling your name a lot...Don't hurt my mommy," He said nearly crying. My face went bright red and the crew laughed so much at Johnny.

"Bella pass us the salt," Russell said. I leaned over my plate and passed it to him.

"Oh yeah Bella, just like that," He said and gave a cheeky grin. I blushed so bad and Eduardo puthis arm around me so I could hide my face.

"Guys! Shut up or Il though you over board!" He yelled causing the crew to laugh more. Oh god... this was going to be a long long day...

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry its so short I just though it would be a laught**

**- Bella xxx**


	3. Disapline

(Eduardos Pov)

"Johhny..johnny no that's not what daddy taught you," I said to him but he wasn't listening. Instead he just ran around holding his toy sword pretending to bash anything he could.

"If you behave like this you won't be coming to mommy and daddy's wedding," I said. I had to stand my ground with him even if he's 5 years old. I mean my beautiful wife to be is 5 months pregnant I need someone to help protect them.

"Oh..okay daddy like this..?" He muttered and his voice sounded sad. He drew his sword from his side and jabbed right in front of him.

"Very good son," I said to him. We continued like that for hours that day but the next day was awful.

"Disapline son..I'm sorry but what you did was un-exabtable" I spoke nearly yelling. Lets just say wondering out on to the deck in the middle of the night alone and yelling "I like pirates" was a bad idea. Especially with Russell. The worst thing was Bella could have a mis-carriage cause she was so worried he'd went over board. He just looked down at his feet then back up at up.

"No, know you get no new toys next time we stop...Johnny!" I yelled. He wasn't listening just sat on the floor crying. Oh god...

"Johnny come here," Bella said and picked him up. He cried more into her.

"Eduardo sweety..you have to stop making him cry it's not fair," She said to me.

"Okay sorry Johnny," I said whilst taking him from her and putting him in his room.

"I..I'm sorry daddy," He said though sniffles. I tucked him into bed and kisses his head.

"It's fine son," I said and left his room. On the way up the last thing I ever expected happened. Bella grabbe my had and pulled me into our room.

"The only kid you should make cry is me...hehe crying out your name," She said blushing slightly.

"Haha I guess Il have to start that know then," I said whilst pinning her on the bed. God that bump... It's so sexy...

That night she was defiantly yelling my name as I dared not to go easy on her...


	4. The wedding :D

Ah! I was getting married! Me! Out of everybody in the wold me! I couldn't believe it.

"Bella? You ready?" I heard Chris yell from the corridor. I quickly out on my garter and fixed my vail then looked down at my white dress with had pearls sewn on it. It cost a lot but I didn't care although it was hard to find a dress which fit as I was 6 months pregnant...

"C..coming," I said as I slowly opened the door and looked at Chris who just looked at me and he,d out his arm. I held not to I shaking slightly and followed him to the door which separated me and Eduardo. I swallowed and slowly walked into the church with Chris. Ethe whole crew looked at me and blushed like mad. I looks up at Eduardo who was shocked.

"Your beautiful," He whispered in my ear causing me to blush more. The ceremony started and soon we was exchanging rings. I teared up and I'm pretty sure some of the men did to. We had Johnny as our ring boy and he was as good as gold. The award part of us kissing soon came and I blushed looking up at his. He gently lifted my vail and gently leaned in to kiss me. I leaned into until our lips touched for a brief second then pulled away.

"You wait until I get you on your own," He whispered in my ear making my face go scarlet. We walked back down into a small Hall where each of us was making speeches about the time we've had with each other.

"I be back in a minute," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I messed with my hair and makeup and we t to leave but I ended up pinned against the wall.

"You look so sexy," Eduardo whispered as he kissed my neck over and over. I moaned quietly and felt my self melting into him.

"E..Eduardo, please save it for tonight," I managed to say and this that he stopped. We went back out, him holding me tight to him. We spent the next couple of hours drinking and dancing.

"Right you know we didn't get you wedding gifts but instead we did allpitch in a brought you guys a new bed," Morgan said causing us both to blush.

"Yeah just don't brake it," Russell said causing everyone to laugh.

"Mommy, I don't get it why did they buy you a new bed?" Johnny asked gently pulling at my hand. I picked up him and put him on my lap.

"Oh it's nothing sweetie," I said whilst holding him tight. I looked at Morgns as I knew he was going to say something.

"We'll leave this one to the parents," Morgan said. I just eye rolled.

"Anyways we though after you too got engaged and um...that was loud enough so were giving you two just the ship tonight well look after Johnny," Chris said.

"Thanks," Eduardo grunted whilst sipping his beer. I think he was trying to stay sober for tonight. A couple of hours later the crew returned to a hotel down the road.

"Come here you," Eduardo said whilst carrying me bridal style back to the ship. I giggled and cuddled into his chest.

"Don't think just cause your pregnant I'm going easy on you," He whispered in my ear then started nibbling on it. We soon arrived back on the ship in to our room.

"You get ready for me," I said whilst kissing him then ran into the bathroom. I walked back in after 5 minutes in a white corset, white thing and white garter. He wolf whistled me and I saw his full hard erection though his boxers. He pulled me on the bed and kissed me deep.

"Hehe wait I have one more surprise," I said teasingly and ran back into the bathroom then back out.

"Oh sh*t...um..Eduardo...I might of handcuffed myself together," I said walking back into our room blushing like mad and shown his my hand cuffed wrists. He just laughed and walked over to me.

"You dumb virgin, you do know that this means I get to take advantage of this incident," He said mischievously. I felt him push me on the bed and kiss up my thighs then slid off my pants with his teeth. I tried to move away alittle but stopped when his tongue ran over my hot slit.

"Oh! Eduardo!" I yelled and felt him licking at it fast gently wriggling tongue at every moment he could. I reached my climax with in minutes and laid on the bed panting.

"Can you at least un cuff me know," I pleased and poured at him. He finally gave in and took the key of my corset and undid the handcuffs. I took this to my advantage and flipped us over and took off his boxers at a slow agonising pace causing his to grunt. I slowly kissed down his member before sucking on the tip fast causing him to grunt at the pace. I soon took him all in and began to bob my head fast.

"Bella!" He moaned loud as I began to him when I found the tip of him at the back of my throat. He soon cummed deep into my throat and ran his fingers though my hair as I swallowed. I was soon back on my back my corset had been ripped open and Eduardo's hardened member was prodding my entrance. Soon enough he trusted in causing me to moan in pleasure. He was right we never went easy on me and we reached our climaxes at the same time. We spent the whole night and quiet a lot of the next morning switching positions and swapping who was in charge. The best thing was...it showed me how much love Eduardo had for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't been writting! I've been busyworth holidays and school stuff...anyway I have some good news, I'm starting a newstory calledm:The prego diarys. You'veproperly guessed what it's about . gunna try and postsome tonight. And yes it's PIL! Ineed some ideas people so review or message me about your charter and whichpirate! I need some inspiration!**

**Love ya ~ Bella x x**


End file.
